The Bird And The Worm
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack, His backpack is all that he knows, Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul- Rating for language- Mention of ShadAmy with minor Sonic bashing


_**A [[mention of]] SHADAMY [[in this]] STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! WARNING FOR SUICIDE THOUGHTS AND LANGUAGE! I DO NOT OWN CHARACTER'S USED IN THIS STORY NOR THE SONG! ALL CHARACTER'S BELONG TO SEGA AND THE SONG IS "The Bird And The Worm" by "The Used" Freaking awesome song if I do say-so-myself, and I do. Head's up people, this is a fic that bashes Sonic and Rouge some... Sorry to say, some of my least favorite characters... Don't really know why... **_

_**Also the Sonic gang is in High school! (Big shocker) and of course Shadow is the new kid of a couple months now (bigger shocker) and blah, blah, blah... Yes, Shadow is going to be depressed, and yes Maria is now his adopted sister in this fic, get over it for a few minutes so some of us can enjoy this fic. I'm enjoying writing it! And yes... Shadow is thinking of killing himself, shocker? Not really. Oh yeah, ages;**_

_**Sonic:17**_

_**Rouge:18**_

_**Knuckles: 17**_

_**Shadow:17**_

_**Amy: 17**_

_**Tails':15**_

_**Mostly in Shadow's pov! Maybe I'll do another chapter in Amy's pov... That sounds nice... But a lot of writing. **_

* * *

><p>It was the same, it always was the same. They would stare at me like I'm some freak or monster, and then whisper amongst themselves like I'm not even there, also avoid me like the plague. And I probably was. I was the new kid at school, once again. I haven't been getting along at my old school's ever since my adopted sister died. Maria...<p>

_"Oh sweet mother, Maria! Why did you die? Why couldn't you let me get that damn shot in the chest? You had so much to live for! While I... I was never good with people, I'm not a people person, god dammit you knew that! You had to drag me along all the damn time, Maria!" _my inner thought's haunted me as I was walking down the corridor's of the school. Of course I was one of the last to leave, I lived close enough to my new damned high school that I could walk, but far away enough where I could ride the bus if I wanted to..._IF_ I wanted to! Which I don't. So there. Problem solved... Maybe.

_**He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack**_  
><em><strong>His backpack is all that he knows<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shot down by strangers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whose glances can cripple<strong>_  
><em><strong>The heart and devour the soul<strong>_

My head phone's where safely plugged into my black furred ears, I couldn't hear nothing. I didn't need to hear traffic since I could use the shortcut I found in the forest behind the school that leads to the street my house is on. Thankfully. Also no one ever goes in this forest for the fact that it was moi that spread the rumor's around that rapers and killer's roamed around these stupid grounds. Good thing that the idiot's here are too stupid to note that there weren't any rape nor killing's in this god damned town for over five years now. Amazingly.

But of course everyone would believe an emo, or depressed, or goth! Or what ever the idiot's here stereotyped me with... Except when I would say that I was fine, then no one would believe you.

I even made an enemy on my first day! Nothing new, just a cocky, blue furred, bastard that wasn't watching where HE was going. Yup, Sonic the fucking hedgehog ran into me, yelled at me for running into him. "_Obviously his slut of a girlfriend dumped him, poor Rouge. She had to go out with a man-whore-hedgehog."_ I snickered at that, I felt bad for the white bat, sure. But I wasn't going to lower myself enough to associate with low-life's like them. None of them.

_**All alone he turns to stone**_  
><em><strong>While holding his breath half to death<strong>_  
><em><strong>Terrified of what's inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>To save his life<strong>_  
><em><strong>He crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_  
><em><strong>(ALL ALONE)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_

A twig snapped behind me and my ear twitched. Of course. I chuckled and pulled a head phone from one of my ears and ran a hand threw my stripped quills. Oh how stupid can this school's student's really be?

"I know you're there." I called out and stopped walking. I was now standing so my side is facing the way I just came from and the other side is facing where I'm going. Soon the familiar head of orange and red came into vision as I saw that cocky blue hedgehog's friends. Knuckles and Tails'.

"What can I do ya' for?" I asked simply, my hands still in my black pants pockets.

"Shadow, we're sorry for how Sonic's been treating you-" the twin tailed fox started but I didn't want to hear it.

"-Don't say sorry for someone who doesn't deserve my concern." I snorted as the song was still playing. That idiot doesn't deserve friend's like those two.

"But really Shadow, he's just been on edge lately since Rouge dumped him and Amy wont talk to him-" I cut Tails' off right there.

"Amy? Amy Rose?" I asked, Knuckles and Tails' nodded. I smirked lightly. "So... Rose got some brain's eh?" I mentally cringed at that, she was actually a pretty smart girl, one that could give me a run for my money. But of course Tails' could already do that. Boy genius anyone?

"Y-you could say that..." Tails' said scratching behind his ear. His stuttering caught my attention. Maybe it was the mention of the pink rose? No... Never.

_**Out of his mind**_  
><em><strong>The weight pushes him whispering<strong>_  
><em><strong>Must have been out of his mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mid-day delusions<strong>_  
><em><strong>of pushing this out of his head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe out of his mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Out of his mind)<strong>_

"Oh? Well apparently I just did." I spat out, no wonder why no one is around me, I'm not very delightful, am I?

"Why do you have that little velvet heart with a bandage on it pinned to your backpack?" Knuckles pointed out, my form stiffened and my jaw clenched. Big mistake.

"It's nothing-"

"Then why don't you take it off?"

"Because."

"Well that isn't a very good answer." Knuckles huffed and crossed his arms. My eye twitched in irritation. This echidna...

_**All alone he turns to stone**_  
><em><strong>While holding his breath half to death<strong>_  
><em><strong>Terrified of whats inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>To save his life<strong>_  
><em><strong>He crawls like a worm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_  
><em><strong>(ALL ALONE)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(ALL ALONE)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Crawls like a worm from a bird)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Crawls like a worm) <strong>_  
><em><strong>(Crawls like a worm from a bird)<strong>_

"I need to get home, so if you don't mind-" I snapped at the two of them, my temper growing shorter by the minute."-Would you two leave me alone for now? And I do suggest getting a better friend then that idiot of a hedgehog." And with that I turned on my heel and continued walking. I didn't need this. I didn't need that idiot questioning why I have such a girly little thing hanging from my back pack. It's none of his business!

When I was far enough away from the two I sighed and sat down on a nearby stump, sure it trailed from the path a little ways but I could see the path just fine. But no one could really see me, not unless they really look. The forest was a bit dark.

_**All he knows**_  
><em><strong>If he can't relieve it it grows<strong>_  
><em><strong>And so it goes <strong>_  
><em><strong>He crawls like a worm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_

I took a pocket knife out of my pocket and fingered the blade lightly, putting enough pressure on my finger to cut open the skin, only enough to let the blood out, nothing too bad. I always blame I pricked my finger on a bush... Not entirely a lie. I sighed and watched as the blood dripped from my finger onto the white of my shoes. Damn.

"I've been having these dangerous thoughts, Maria." I confessed to no one, no one could hear me, plus I find it good that I can talk to my sister this way. I know she can hear me. "I want to kill myself, to be with you, my dear Maria." I sighed, I sounded like a complete idiot that was in-love. I wasn't in-love with my adopted sister, but I did lover her, a lot.

"I want you back, Maria." I broke my cool demeanor and let a small whimper escape me.

_**Out of his mind**_  
><em><strong>The weight pushes him whispering<strong>_  
><em><strong>Must have been out of his mind<strong>_

In my old town, Maria was seen as a hero for saving me instead of herself, she was able to get everyone else out and away, but not me. Nope. Not her stubborn younger brother. I just HAD to stay by her side and not leave her alone with those bad men that I knew would take her in many different ways. I sighed and stood up. But when I did I heard a small whimper from down the path further away from me. Someone was here?

_**All alone he turns to stone**_  
><em><strong>While holding his breath half to death<strong>_  
><em><strong>Terrified of whats inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>To save his life<strong>_  
><em><strong>He crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_

I got out of my hiding spot and found that the pink rose I was talking about earlier was crying with her knee's tucked up to her chest.

"Rose?" I asked as I bent down next to her, a side of me no one sees, and no one will ever see again... Possibly.

"Sh-shadow?" She gasped and jumped from her spot, only to get her quills stuck in a black berry bush behind her. I swear she's a blonde sometimes... No offense to blonde's of course. "I-I-What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

_**All alone **_  
><em><strong>He's holding his breath half to death<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Holding his breath half to death)<strong>_

"I-I-" she stuttered then sighed, she gave up and resumed her position with her chin resting on her knees as her arms where draped around them. Some of her quills still stuck in the bush but she paid no head to them. "It was Sonic again, except he brought his brother Scourge into it." She didn't need to continue for me to understand, Sonic was going to have his brother rape her. Poor girl.

"I'm sorry..." I said, I was never good with comforting girls, but I can make an exception for her. She was, after all, the only girl nice to me, even only person really.

"Why do you call me 'Rose'?" she asked, her previous tears now forgotten. I smiled lightly and sat next to her. She looked a littler perplexed but I pushed it aside.

"Because your a flower-" she made a protest that she wasn't delicate but I held a finger up to her lips to silence her. "-A rose is only delicate once all it's thorns have been clipped." And with that I removed her quills from the thorns behind her. Why she would ever stop in front of that stupid bush I would never know. "And I can tell that your thorns need some clipping, _feisty little thing_." I muttered the last part under my breath.

She only grinned at that and did the thing I would have least expected, Kissed my cheek.

"You know, your not so bad Shadow." She said and draped her arm over my shoulders in a friendly matter.

"Same to you Rose, same to you-"

"You didn't tell me the whole reason why you call me 'Rose' either." she pointed out and gave me a smirk that could match my own. I only blinked at that. Damn this woman.

"Fine..." I sighed and looked to her, _only saying this once, only saying this once, only saying this once_..."- Your beautiful."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm only saying it once-" I got cut off as she hugged me tightly... Damn this confusing woman!

_**Terrified **_  
><em><strong>To save his life<strong>_  
><em><strong>He crawls like a worm <strong>_  
><em><strong>(CRAWLS LIKE A WORM)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_  
><em><strong>(ALL ALONE)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_  
><em><strong>(ALL ALONE)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_  
><em><strong>(ALL ALONE)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawls like a worm <strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawls like a worm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_

About two hours later I walked her home, somehow I missed that she lived on the same street as me- oh right, I never rode the bus...

"Well this is where we part-" I said and turned to her, she only smiled and grabbed my hands.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, but when we meet again, the sight will be more than bitter joy, may our night's be good, and your day's be better." And after she finished she kissed my cheek. I could only smile, not much of a poet, but she try's.

"Flower o' mine, flower o' dear. You are my Rose now... And I wont let anyone near." I said and kissed her cheek as well. Yup, I wasn't much of a poet either, but at least now I'll have a friend at school... We went our separate ways and I only held a smile on my muzzle.

_"Slowly crawling away from the light at the end of the tunnel only to be met with darkness that clouds my mind, like a worm running away from the bird." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I FEEL LIKE I COULD'VE DONE MUCH BETTER WITH THIS... I PROBABLY COULD'VE BUT I GUESS IT'LL HAVE TO DO, ENJOY!<br>**_


End file.
